


Paint

by isillome



Category: One Piece
Genre: Artist AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isillome/pseuds/isillome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The higher ups are asking for something more. Male models. And who better then the energetic Monkey D. Luffy ! You try painting a master piece with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I have made for my op secret valentine jali-jali please enjoy and just know I suck

The afternoon light filtered through the window pane illuminating dust particles in the air. The sun fell gracefully down outlining the soft curves and delicate features of a young woman like a Virgin Mary halo. Her face was turned upward but away leaving any features of her face to be imagined. Her body sat in a high stool her arms bracing her body as it leaned to bask in the sun. Hair of bubblegum curled down over a shoulder in a side pony-tail, positioned just so to hide a lovely rounded breast, the other hidden within the shadows. Soft music of violins and cellos played in the studio dancing through the empty space.

Law dipped his brush into dirtied water swishing it around to rid of the previous color. He glanced at the canvas staring at the almost finished art work. His golden gaze swept over the curve of her shoulder, the dip of her stomach, the tiny show of pink pubic hair and the way her flesh was etched into the paper. Law curved his brush across the figure tracing the swell of her breast this time, he only had to add a few things and it would be perfect for viewing.

Jewelry Bonney made no movement of her position but her eyes moved to glare at the artist painting her from below the upraised floor.   “Laww, are you done yet?” She could barely resist the urge to stretch after being like this for almost half an hour now. A shudder racked her body as the air in the studio seeped into her skin. It was kept below room temperature to keep the oils in. “I getting cold here.”

Law glanced up from his painting the bags under his eyes being more pronounced in the light, his hair was slightly disheveled like he never brushed it and gave indigo hues whenever he moved. “Just a little more and then we can wrap up.” His voice a raspy low baritone rumbled over the music.

“Hmm” was all Bonney gave as she settled back into her pose letting her mind wonder beyond the cooped up studio. Silence fell over them as he added a dark tint here, golden light here, and a gleam to her hair. Deciding this was as much as he was going to get done on 3 cups of coffee Law throws the paint brush into the water for washing, the noise alerting to Bonney that it was okay to get up.

Slipping off the high stool and raising her arms above her head she stretched, moaning in pleasure at the chance to move. Grabbing a robe from the floor she made her way to Law who was wiping his hands on a very well used rag. Coming bout’ she smiled proudly at the beautiful woman in the painting, though her face wasn’t seen well in this light her high cheek bones and plump lips told of a rare thing in the dark. “Thank you for your hard work Bonney. Your painting always turn out spectacular.” Throwing the used rag to the side his voice gave nothing away as to whether he was truly thankful or if her paintings really were spectacular. Scoffing she gave a flourish of her robe and bowed mockingly at her waist.

“The pleasure is all mine Trafalgar Law. May I ask which snob requested this?” Though the identities of the buyers were usually kept a secret in normal situations of nude artists Law was one of little cares, especially for the buyers. If the model wished to know which perverted rich brat was jerking off to a painting then they had the right to know, money be damned.

“He doesn’t use his real name on the market and no one’s really seen him either, however he bares the codename BlackBeard. He paid a hefty price this time, asking for you repeatedly.”

Walking to the small bathroom with jerky steps she hummed in thought “But who are we, the receivers, to question the givers.”

Taking the still drying painting down from the easel he leaned it against the wall of many canvases some of dark landscapes where sun never shone, some of vivid demons reaching their talons through the cloth. Law never kept his nude paintings for himself but the ones he did in free time were the ones his fingers lightly skimmed over.

The night was still young by the time Bonney and Law stepped from his home studio. The winter air blew through the bare branches and sent shivers down the two’s spine. It was the beginning of winter and snow was expected soon. His winter wardrobe would have to be dug out before then, Law thought.

“Well if that is all for today I would like to get going before the special at the ramen shop expires.” Bonney smacked her lips just thinking of the delicious different kinds of ramen awaiting her. But before she could make off into the night Law held his hand up to stop her leaving.

“I’ll have half the money to you when it is deposited into my bank account. However it may be a while yet till I call for you. Penguin has said that the people are asking for male models more so then the female ones I’ve been doing.” He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“Hmm have you found someone yet? It would be problematic if you can’t pay for my food bills.” Law was new to the whole nude paintings he’s been doing for the past 2 years. He had painted men before, using his own body as a model but to find some random stranger and ask them to strip and have their body placed on a canvas for people to stare, well it was going to be hard. “Have you asked Kid?”

Law visibly cringed and tried to withhold the shudder that racked his body. He would swear to the grave it was the cold wind and not the thought of a naked Kid.  Though Kid was a friend of the two it would be a lie if they were to say that him and the red head got along. Every time their eyes met it was sparks and insults.

“That would be a last resort and by that I mean down to the last dollar I have.” He sneered.

The pink haired woman laughed and went to throw her arm around Laws shoulders. “You two really do love each other.” Law was quick to avoid the arm and backed up against the buildings wall crossing his arms to trap the heat escaping his body. “However I’d rather not see Kid in nude paintings.”

Both shivered again, blaming it on the wind.

“There…may or may not be a guy I knew who could be perfect for this job.” She said this slowly as if unsure of it herself. But Law could feel the hope slipping into himself. If he could get someone, anyone other than Kid, then he’ll raise in the ranks of artists.

“Is it possible to bring him here? I’d like to meet him before making any rash decisions.” Law turned to make his way back into the studio. “He doesn’t need to be nude for the first few appointments if he so wishes. Removing the shirt and wearing shorts is all I’m asking.”

“Then you’ll be glad to know he only wears a vest and shorts. Plus a straw hat he never takes off, getting him to take it off is damn near impossible.” Bonney said as she too began to leave the front of the building, walking down the deserted street.

“We’ll just have to see about that.”

The next day Law sat painting a dark land like the others that hung in the studio, the sun was darkened by the clouds that day. He was so deep into the demons he drew he didn’t even notice the loud arguing coming from just outside the studio doors. Getting up from his chair he walked calmly to them, taking a deep breath before opening to his fate.

Before him stood Bonney, food in hand, food in mouth and a soda in the other hand. She was a mess compared to all the times he drew her. Next to her though, mouth stretched like a hamster and still managing to talk through it all was a boy no more than 19. And Law was hit with how annoyingly adorable he was. His ebony hair brushed his eyelashes that protected eyes of coal that glittered with happiness. Underneath the left eye rested a scar long since healed. His body was not of a muscle junky. He was lanky, small, and thin but his legs seen for he was wearing blue shorts were firm and flexed with every step. His vest, red was open and reveled a star crossed scar from shoulder to shoulder and extending to the bottom of his ribs.

If Law didn’t need a male model as bad as he did he would’ve turned this fool away no matter what Bonney said. He was wearing sandals in winter for christ’s sake! And just like his female model mentioned there resting on his back tied to hang around his neck was an old straw hat with a red ribbon. _What was so precious about it?_ Law wondered.

Noticing their audience the young boy swallowed everything and smiled so widely it was surprising it didn’t split his face. “Hiya! I’m Monkey D. Luffy and I’m going to be king of the pirates!”

Blinking in confusion Law just stood there with the door open and his guests in the hall. What the hell was king of the pirates? Why was he so cute? What. Law stopped his thoughts there shaking his head mentally. This was no time to be thinking thoughts like that. Especially with a child so much younger then him. Opening the door wider he gestured for them to come inside. Luffy immediately zoomed past him looking around with vigor but being careful not to touch anything. _Good, he has some intelligence._

As Bonney passed by him, throwing her garbage in the trash Law couldn’t help but hiss “this was not what I expected.” But he only got a shrug and a wink which only made him more confused. He felt a headache coming on.

Rubbing his temples Law entered the living room area of the large room and sat in a plush chair. Leaning forward on his knees he placed his head in a palm and stared and the energetic teen on his couch.

“I’ll get right to it than Mr. Monkey. My na-“

“Ah please. It’s just Luffy I don’t like the formalities.” Said Luffy who leaned against a cushion and kicked his legs back and forth.

Sighing Law waited to see if the kid would open his mouth again before he continued where he was so rudely interrupted. “As I was saying. My name is Trafalgar Law and I’m an artist in the nude department. Recently there are some new buyers on the painting market looking for male models. Normally I would do female bodies such as Bonney however more and more demands have forced my hand to look for people like you, Luffy.” The name rolled easy enough on his tongue.

“Naked paintings right?”

“Hmm yes, they are indeed nude however I try and accommodate the model if they don’t feel comfortable with the exposure.” Law explained, usually if the model didn’t like doing nudes he had no use for them and they got paid far and in-between. This world is filled with too many perverts.

“I don’t mind being in my birthday suit.” And Law honestly believed that. He was sure this Luffy has at least walked through town without anything on once. “How much money are we talking though?”

Bonney who was quietly munching away on the food she snuck in from her jacket jabbed Luffy in the side. “More than the money you win at eating competitions.”

“Bonney is right. With each painting you will get a percentage depending on how long it takes me to complete it. I try to complete the paintings in a decent timeline which would be about 5% of the total check. If it takes more time than planned payments of 10 and 15 percent are given.”

“Really?! That’s probably more than all the eating tests I’ve done in a whole year!” A ‘duh’ could be heard slightly over the loud chewing.

“I was hoping to just do some light sketches today, nothing too long. All I’ll ask is the vest be removed. If you don’t like it or I’m not satisfied I will pay you for your trouble and that will be that.” Law knew that there was no way this kid was going to turn down his offer. It gave too much money to just give it up from what he gathered. So before he even finished his sentence Law was already up from his chair gathering his sketching supplies.

“Yosh! Let’s do this” shouted Luffy as he threw off his vest laying it down on the couch. Bonney got up from her place and silently waved to Law before turning to Luffy. Whispering a few things she smiled, patted him on the head and left for the studios double doors.

“The stool on the raised floor is for you to sit in.” Law gestured. Luffy all but skipped over to the stool and perched on its surface. His hands leaned on his knees and gave view to the muscular back….and straw hat.

Law raised an eyebrow at this and set the painting supplies on the easel. “That straw hat may be a problem..” Now that he thought about it Luffy had not removed that straw hat even when he came into the building.

Luffy looked up from where he was leaning and brought a hand back to lightly skim the hat. A look of something familiar flashed in his eyes and Law had to wonder what exactly the feeling was called. The look soon went away and a look of determination settled in. “I’m not taking it off.”

Law just stared. He bluntly just told the man paying him no? Was it that precious to him or was he just that stubborn? “I guess it is fine now. But I don’t want it in the big paintings if we go on with this. A nude is without clothing and obscuring objects and that is what we are doing. Remember that.”

Setting himself down at Luffy's ‘hmmhm’ he picked up his pencil, looked one last time at his maybe model and swiped the lead down.


End file.
